


Reincarnate

by Thatvivgirl1212



Category: Minecraft - Fandom, dreamteam - Fandom, mcyt
Genre: Dont ship real people chat, Dream Smp, DreamSMP - Freeform, Piglin Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Sleepy Bois Inc Au, Technoblade piglin au, Thats cringe, i really like crying, i wrote this all in class, mcyts - Freeform, no ships, sleepy bois inc - Freeform, this is my first fanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27827011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatvivgirl1212/pseuds/Thatvivgirl1212
Summary: It was hot.It had been hot all around, but now it was hellfire.It was hot in his lungs as he fought for air.It was hot around his neck, where he felt the contrasting cool metal of a sword pull away.It was hot on his face, where a hot liquid ran from his mouth, down his chin, to his neck. It was even hotter now, as what he knew could only be blood mixed with blood.And finally, it was coldOr: technoblade is reincarnated(if you like the work and wanna make fanart, my insta and twitter are littledoodler12! please tag me if you make fanart, i love seeing it! also please support my friend littlehipster_116 (instagram)! theyve helped me so much with proof reading and encouragement to finish the story<3)
Relationships: No Romantic Relationships - Relationship
Comments: 19
Kudos: 141





	1. Where

**Author's Note:**

> Hey yall! This is my first fanfiction. I started writing it in class the other day and am working on fixing it up. I tend to give up on things easily but i really want to finish this, so if you could show support i would appreciate it alot, cause if people like it i will continue. if you like the work and wanna make fanart, my insta and twitter are littledoodler12! please tag me if you make fanart, i love seeing it! also please support my friend littlehipster_116 (instagram)! theyve helped me so much with proof reading and encouragement to finish the story

It was hot.  
It had been hot all around, but now it was hellfire.

It was hot in his lungs as he fought for air.

It was hot around his neck, where he felt the contrasting cool metal of a sword pull away.

It was hot on his face, where a hot liquid ran from his mouth, down his chin, to his neck. It was even hotter now, as what he knew could only be blood mixed with blood.

And finally, it was cold

Techno had never pictured death to be warm.  
To him it would be cold. It would be cold as your body turned to ice. It would be cold as everything you'd ever known slipped from your heart and mind, leaving a hollow emptiness like the dusty space of an abandoned room, echoing with the slightest breath. And then once you were gone, there would be no cold, there would be no warmth, no pain, no happiness. It would just be. It would be and it would be nothing

It was warm now. Warm wrapped around his body as air and as a solid surface beneath him.

He opened his eyes, feeling especially tired, which again, set him off. Death should be dead, nothingness. It should've been quiet and it should've been painless. But here he was, sitting up with a groan, exhausted and with a sore throat. 

Techno had reached his ultimatum of where he was now, that being he wasn’t actually dead.  
It made no sense.  
He remembered , of course he did, it had been only seconds ago, that he was killed, he should’ve been killed. A raid gone wrong, that ended with a piglin slicing a netherite sword against his neck.

So, sitting up in a room decorated with black interior was not what he expected

The room was small, lined with cracked stone so dark that it seemed to absorb the little light in the room. He tilted his head to look for where the light was coming from. The walls stretched incredibly high upwards to the ceiling, where the light was coming from. This light showed from cracks in the ceiling, bits of yellow and orange blinking ever so slightly as they idled there. He swung his legs over the stone slab he lay on, which was made of the same blackstone bricks of the floor, walls, and ceiling. Techno had seen this type of brick before, it came from the nether, but it also made up the walls of the capital. In the dead center of the wall he faced, there was a wooden door, just like those of the castle. 

Closing his eyes, Techno’s head spun as he tried to assess the situation he was in. He’d been saved, most likely unconscious while this happened, and brought to the healer’s room’s that lay inside the walls (for easy access to help wounded soldiers during battles outside the walls.) It was all techno could think of. He frowned. Most likely he was out for a long time, seeing as his neck- no, that didn't make sense either. Techno had dealt with scars and wounds and injuries, and from what he knew, a slice to the neck almost always meant death. And even if he had been saved by some damn miracle, it was only reasonable that he be in excruciating amounts of pain.

He brought his hand up to meet his neck. It met a soft surface, and there was no gash in his neck, nor a bandaging. Even more bewildered now, he held his hand out in front of him to see if he was even bleeding. 

Now that most certainly isn’t a hand.

\--------------------------------------------------------

A hoof. That’s what technoblade was looking at. A hoof, like that of an animal. He scrambled ever so slightly backwards and held both of his arms in front of him.  
From the base of the hooves; two hooves, one for each hand; crept beige, almost pinkish hair, or fur. It coated the entirety of his arms and ran up to his shoulder. Looking at his feet he met the same fate, two hooves and beige fur covering his legs. Where he could no longer see the hair on his legs were a pair of brown pants, like leather. This pair he didn’t recognize as having ever been a part of his wardrobe. He also had an unfamiliar shirt on, a white top with cut sleeves and grey laces holding the cloth together at the neck base. 

Appalled, baffled, and most certainly confused, he brought his hands--hooves to his face. It met fur, like the rest of his body. A kind of snout stood where his nose and mouth should be. From his mouth protruded two sharp teeth, almost like tusks. His ears were furry too, and longer, flopping over like a dogs’ or pigs’ ears. Finally, he brought his hooves up to his hair. Oh god, his hair. Techno couldn’t feel the long pink hair he always wore proudly. It felt now like just a furry head, with a small tuft of fur near the top.

“What- what the hell-” he muttered.  
The language came naturally to him. It wasn’t english, but that was all he spoke.

Alright, so this was hell. If it was a dream, he decided, he wouldn’t feel pain. Technoblade was an atheist, and so he sat there in pure shock, unable to move for what felt like ages, but was likely only minutes.

As he snapped out of that shock, his breathing quickened in pace.  
He stood up shakely and walked to the wooden door and reached for the handle.

Not used to his newfound hooves, the door handle slipped once. Twice. Three times. He let out a sound of aggravation, mumbling a swear in this strange language he now seemingly spoke. Finally, he grabbed the handle with two hooves and pulled the door open.

It creaked open as he pulled on it, straining.


	2. Corridors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> technoblade wanders through unfamiliar halls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well dang, i didn't expect this much attention. I've got so many new ideas, and I'm so excited you all like reading it. Thank you!

What greeted him was a hallway. Just like the room, It had high ceilings and was covered from top to bottom in the blackstone. As he warily stepped into the hall, his hooves echoed down the long hallways. Doors just like the one he had stepped through stretched down the corridors. Each had a kind of metal lantern hanging off to the left side of it. He could see as he looked down the hall that only some of the lanterns were glowing, some lit and others unlit in no particular pattern he could recognize. The lanterns of the doors on either side of techno were lit and unlit. On the walls in the spaces between them were some sort of glass boxes, with an orange light pulsing inside. 

Sticking with his back on the wall, Techno slunk over to one of the orange lights. He would have held his trident in his hand, but a quick last look at his waist and around the room confirmed that he didn’t have it. His hands felt empty without it. With an aggravated sigh he turned around and stared into the glass box.

Suddenly, in that warm hallway, his blood ran cold.

There stood a piglin. It was oddly unlike the many he had seen, like those he’d faced with his family. It had no scars like you would usually see on piglins. It stared back at techno with large blue eyes, an anomaly compared to the yellow of most piglins’. 

He stepped quickly away from the glass and held his hooves out in front of him in a defensive stance, already taking this position as he knew his trident was nowhere to be seen. As he did this…...so did the piglin in front of him. He grinded his teeth and stepped forward again as the piglin did so too. 

It finally hit him. This glass reflected only what was in front of it, and what was in front of it wasa piglin. What was in front of it was Technoblade.

“No no no no no what the hell, “ he spat, his voice trembling with confusion and horror. He examined his face with shaky hooves. There was no way this was happening. This had to be hell. 

In an attempt to wake himself up, he raised his arm and bit, digging his tusks into his arm. He screamed in pain and frustration, stumbling around the corridor holding his arm. 

So he wasn’t dreaming, otherwise he wouldn't be in pain. His arm was bleeding now. It tasted of metal where he’d bitten. He wiped the blood from his mouth with the back of his hand, wincing. Perhaps that was stupid, but Techno didn’t feel quite in place at the moment.

Pressing a hoof against the hallway wall, he walked forward, passing the glowing mirrors and came to the next closed door. Off to the side of it hung a lit lantern. He carefully pushed it open, struggling as he had at his own door. It opened with a hiccuping creak and swung slowly forward. 

The room he peered into was dark like his own. Same walls, same floor, same ceilings with slowly blinking lights peeking through cracks in the ceiling. It held a stone slab, just like the one Techno had woken on top of. On this stone frame, lay another piglin. It was laying on its back, closed eyes to the ceiling. It wore clothes practically the same to Techno’s own as it layed on the stone slab. The faint sound of breathing emitted from the piglin, as Techno watched it’s chest rise and fall. 

As quickly and quietly as he could, he pulled the door shut. 

He snuck past the mirrors again, and to the next door Techno saw that the lantern outside of this one was not lit, and perhaps maybe it had blown out, maybe like the rest of the unlit lanterns. He knew in his head that it would most likely be the same, but perhaps it was slightly unlike his own. Perhaps the next room would have something else new. Techno knew that he needed anything he could find.

He followed the same routine. Quietly opening the door, he peered in. 

Practically the same room lay in front of him. Another sleeping piglin lay on the stone slab. At first glance there was nothing new in this room. He was searching the walls for anything to take with him when an odd feeling settled upon him. Turning his head, he stared out into the hallway. 

Silence, that’s what was off. But why couldn't he put his finger--hoof?--hoof on. It has been quiet earlier, so why was it so dreadfully silent now? He turned his head and looked back into the room.

That’s when it hit him. The last room he’d been in, there’d been a certain sound. The sound of breathing. This room was so, so terribly quiet. The piglin on the stone pillar didn’t move.

Techno didn’t know why, but his legs began to pull him forward, to drag him slowly into the room. The deafening silence thundered in his ears as he dreadingly walked forward. The sound of his hooves against the stone was so loud. Painfully loud. 

His legs finally stopped as he came to rest at the bedside of the piglin. With a shaky hoof, he reached forward. He knew it wasn’t a good idea. He also knew there was no reason to do it, but something in his brain brought it to the piglin’s shoulder. 

He nudged it.

The piglin didn’t move, it didn’t breathe, it didn’t shift, didn’t even open its eyes to see who had disturbed it.

He stumbled backwards. Technoblade had seen death before, but the whole aura of the place twisted itself into the dark corners of his mind, making this death seem so much more disturbing than the rest. The lit lantern outside the room of the sleeping piglin, the unlit lantern outside the room where a still piglin laid quietly, and how the manner of the lantern outside this one matched the one outside the one he’d woken in. 

His head began to spin slowly as he backed out of the room. He tripped once as his unfamiliar hooves toppled over each other, and stumbled back into the corridor. Once he was out of the room, he began sprinting. The sound of his hooves thudding against the blackstone echoed through the halls as he ran, passing door after door after door, mirror after mirror after mirror. He tripped several times as he ran, not only because of his hooves now but because of how badly he was shaking. Techno felt vulnerable, he felt small. Like some child. 

He’d felt like this before, only once, from then on he had vowed himself to never feel that way again.

He’d felt like this when his parents hadn’t come back from a venturing into the nether. He had run with shaking legs and an even shakier heart from that empty house, tired of being alone. 

He stopped running, practically skidding into the wall in front of him. The hallway continued, but it split into two different paths. Looking back and forth, he made the quick decision to go right and started running again. 

His vision began to blur as he sprinted down the halls. There were no more doors, but the same reflective lights continued down the split halls in front of and behind him. As his vision became foggy, everything spun into a web of black and orange. 

His vision only cleared when he bumped into something


	3. The Nether

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am soooo excited you all like this. If you have any fanart for me, my twitter and instagram are littledoodler12

He stumbled backward and held his head with his hooves as he heard something else clatter to the ground. Gasping, he looked up to see what he’d collided with.

A piglin stood in front of him, but this time it was so obviously not a mirror. They towered over him, looking down with wide, frightened eyes. Their clothes consisted of a leather shoulder cape, and they wore a white shirt similar to his own. And similar pants too. Techno’s eyes jumped to the netherite sword hitched at their waist. Suddenly they spoke.

They stuttered slightly, practically choking on their words. Their voice sounded mostly feminine when they talked, and it was still in the language techno didn’t recognize. But still, he understood

“E-Eli? How-?”

Techno stood there bewildered. Piglins did not speak. Technoblade had encountered hundreds, sometimes at once, and they had never bothered to speak. To curse him, to beg for their lives.

He shoved past the piglin, sprinting once again. The piglin shouted after him, voice quivering, but they made no attempt to run after. 

His head continued spinning, failing to process thoughts and instead casting them aside to try to figure out an explanation for the next. His hooves pounded quickly against the ground in a tense rhythm. 

The hallways kept splitting off in different ways as he sprinted through the corridors. Once he passed a room with several different voices in it and, even though he didn’t think he possibly could, began running faster. The whole place felt like a labyrinth, with each turn he didn’t know if he was nearing an exit or sinking deeper into the walls.

He turned down a hallway and ended up in a large room, like a larger version of his room but with several lanterns hanging from the ceilings. In front of him stood a large wooden door with what looked like giant iron handles, and off to the sides of it were small windows. He recognized it as the back door of a nether fortress. His family had seen them often before. 

He didn’t hesitate, he ran straight up to the door and began pushing on it. It didn’t budge. He pulled harshly on the handle, and when it made no attempt to move either, he let out a growl of frustration and began pushing and pulling on the door. 

It still didn’t budge.

Finally, he’d been running so long he had time to conjure one thought, that being that he needed to get out of there.

He huffed, out of breath, and gave in. He instead ran off to the sides of the door, where the small windows were located some feet away from the ground. They were much taller than he was, and he began scrambling to get a hold on the wall. He jumped once and his hoof slipped from the ledge, promptly sending him to the ground. He let out another growl, one that he didn’t even know he was capable of making and stood back up to try again. On the second jump, he managed to cling to the window with both hooves. He scrambled with his legs to try to scale the window. Finally his hooves hit a dent in the rock, and he painstakingly hauled himself up the ledge.

He didn’t expect to be able to fit, but once he was up the wall he threw one leg over the side of the window, he was able to sit in the entirety of the window.

As he sat there catching his breath, he shifted his eyes upwards and looked out.

The world was painted red. Somehow the surrounding area was both dark as night and the brightest thing he’d seen. Liquid spilled from caverns in the rocky red walls and down, down to a pool of lava. It stretched out across the land like an ocean of light. Just looking at it stung his eyes. From the door he had just stood in front of a long bridge of blackstone across the magma pool.

The nether.

And he was in a piglin fortress.

He almost started hyperventilating again. His vision blurred and his head ached and his heart went cold. Why, why was he here?

Finally recollecting himself, he swung his other leg over the ledge and fell from the window to the bridge below. He landed with a thud but was quickly back on his hooves. With his only thought to get away from there, he took off running down the bridge. As he ran he heard the giant door swing open behind him, and the piglin he’d bumped into called out 

“Eli!” 

That name again. He shook the stranger away from his thoughts and kept running, not sparing them a first glance. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Technoblade was so tired. It felt like ages since he had started running, and his pace was beginning to slow. He slanted his mouth in a determined frown and kept going. He was still running, gasping for air, when he finally saw the end of the bridge. It met the solid, rocky red ground and stretched out into a forest. A warped forest, he recognized it as. The trees were mossy and covered in the odd cyan fungus. Blue and orange mushrooms covered the ground in random patches. Even though where Techno had just been was hot and stale, as soon as he approached the edge of the forest the air seemed to shift. It suddenly felt colder in this hot wasteland

He’d been in a warped forest before. The place messed with your thoughts and somehow managed to split you away from anyone you'd entered it with. He’d been lost in here before. It was a terrible experience. He didn’t want to feel that way again, but it looked like the only option, all other land was disconnected from the bridge, and that was surrounded by a sea of lava. 

With a quivering sigh he stepped into the forest. The greenish blue grass immediately seemed to cling to his hooves. They pulled ever so slightly down as if trying to slowly merge him into the forest, to become one with it in it’s cryptic nature.

He trudged on, growing more and more tired as every step required more effort than it usually took to simply walk. 

Still, Techno didn’t know where he was going. He was going to walk until he found somewhere familiar. However the warped forest didn’t help at all. Once you had stepped foot into the strange grass of the forest, you would never see the same place twice. It was like the trees moved when you turned your back, or the whole place was shifting so slowly that by the time you realized, you were too deep into the labyrinth of moss and trees and mushrooms.

His breathing was ragged as he walked. Techno could no longer see the red caverns he had come from. Everything was forest. He could feel the forest seeping into his mind, trying to drag him into the underbrush and turn him into fungus and grass. He tried so desperately to fight it off. He covered his ears with his hooves as if it would stop the fight conjuring in his head

I need to go home

You are home

I need my family

We are your family

I’m scared

You are home now.

Both of the voices arguing sounded like his own. They kept talking, one insisting he needed to go home, the other insisting that he was home. One said he was tired, the other told him to sleep. One said sleep, the other said sleep. It was a symphony of voices in his mind, clawing at his eyes as they tried to make them close. He could feel his mouth moving as if he was speaking. 

“Sleep. Sleep. Sleep”

His voices faltered suddenly. The grass around him crackled as weight pushed and pulled against it. Footsteps. The voices quickly regained their droning, eager and more demanding now. He saw the man walking towards him warily, just as his vision blurred. He felt it as he fell toward the ground. the voices stopped, finally receiving what they wanted. His mind went numb as he fell into sleep. 

It felt so good to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for some notes, bastions and fortresses both are made of blackstone here, bastions are just smaller than fortresses and are mostly used as outposts or guards  
> (more explained in next chapters)


	4. Memory

“Ya ready Blade?” Tommy grinned mischievously. He held his bow and arrow up and closed one eye, swinging the bow around. He pointed it at wilbur

“Tommy! Watch where you're aiming that thing!” Wilbur warned, shoving the bow away.

“What? I’m not gonna shoot you”

“I'm sure you won’t, but please aim it away from your brother.” Philza chuckled. Tommy rolled his eyes, still smiling, and unhitched the arrow.

Technoblade stood with his trident in hand. His long pink hair was tied back with a red ribbon into a low ponytail. He didn't have his “crown” at the moment. It was just a gold headband with a small ruby in the middle. He’d planned on leaving it at home, and he had. But when he left his room, it wasn’t in the spot he left it in. He knew that Tommy had stolen it again.

A nether raid, that’s what the family was doing. They had momentarily left their mansion in the woods behind for a quick and easy nether raid. It wasn’t necessary, but they were bored.  
They’d used the nether portal located within the walls of the castle. One of the family's friends’, Eret, was king of that place, and allowed them to enter the surrounding blackstone walls of the kingdom and go into the castle as they pleased.

Typically, only Techno and Phil would do nether raids. Wilbur and Tommy came some times, but mostly it was just them two.

Techno adjusted his cravat and looked over to Tommy, he had just shot an arrow into a nearby stone wall. It ricocheted off the red rocks and flew back at him. Tommy was barely able to dodge it, jumping away with a yelp. 

Phil, Wilbur, and Techno laughed together as a disheveled tommy picked up his arrow and trudged over to the group. He mumbled something under his breath and Phil hit him over the head with the hilt of his sword.

“Language, young man”

“Oui Oui, Bitch” Tommy laughed in his gremlin way. It wasn’t the first time he’d been on a nether raid, but he was always extremely enthusiastic when it came to fighting. 

Wilbur adjusted his glasses and pulled his sword from the sling on his back  
“How about we stop talking and get on with it huh?”

Techno nodded, spinning his trident. 

Phil looked over at Tommy and technoblade.  
“Watch each others backs’, okay?” he smiled warmly at them

“We’ll be fine dad, besides, I’ve got The Blade with me.” Tommy ran over to Techno and slung his arm around The Blade’s shoulders. Techno stifled a laugh as he noticed Tommy had to stand on his tippy toes.

Wilbur took off his circular glasses and deposited them in his pocket. As he turned to head to his base for the raid, Tommy spoke again

“And Phil, make sure you watch Mr Bitchboy Wilbur. He can’t fight for shit.”

“I can too, you child! You've never even beaten Techno!”

“Shut up bitch!”

Philza laughed tiredly.  
“Alright boys, good luck” 

Philza and Wilbur turned their backs to Techno and Tommy as they began walking to their assigned spot for the raid.

Tommy grinned up at Techno and took off running toward their base. Technoblade sighed and followed the boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case it wasnt clear (im bad at writing) this is a flashback! i am soooo excited you all like this. If you have any fanart for me, my twitter and instagram are littledoodler12. Please tag me!


	5. Wake up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you have any fanart for me, my twitter and instagram are littledoodler12. Please tag me! I love to see it

It was so good to sleep. This is what Techno had imagined death to be. Not that inferno prison he was trapped in, no pain, no heat, no cold, no worry. It was numb, and it was quiet. As he lay in that blank space, a twinge of guilt hit him. No. No, he insisted. He just wanted to lay there, please. The guilt was receding, but then it hit again. It whispered to him that he was an awful brother. The voice faded, and then hit again, like a firework. It struck with a loud crash, saying to him “you just gave up?” and then it fizzled away. 

As more feelings crept into his blank space, he watched as the walls of that dark quiet began to crumble.

The emotion clung to him, like a little brother that wanted to ride on your shoulders. It insisted on staying, and cried when he told him it was time to get off.

More voices crept in now. They were muffled, but also loud and angry, only this time they didn’t speak to him. They didn’t come from the darkest corners of his mind, but instead somewhere else. They too faded in and out as Techno caught glimpses of their words. 

“........WHY?!......”

Everything grew ever so slightly brighter

“.........alone........”

The light sunk in as he barely opened his eyes.

“Did you forget what they did to Technoblade?”

At this, his eyes flew open.

He was laying on an enormous bed. The sheets he was sat on top of were made of fine silk. The walls of that room were constructed of blinding white marble. It caused Technoblade to blink in discomfort as his eyes tried to adjust. The floor was covered in a green rug with intricate designs coating the whole of it. In the corner of the room there was a desk, surrounded by stacks and shelves of books and papers. Aside from the desk, there was a giant window. It took up the whole wall and held a large glass sliding door. The door led out to a balcony that Techno couldn't quite see over, which gave way to a world painted orange. In the distance he could see large trees that stretched into the sky, with a large red sun on its way to beneath the horizon

He knew this room

He looked down at himself, hoping he’d somehow ended up in this bed, fallen asleep, and had the oddest dream to ever exist.

He still looked the same, like a piglin. However his arm where he had bitten down was tightly but hastily bandaged now. He groaned in confusion and frustration.

The voices started again. Not the ones in his head that begged him to sleep or told him he had failed. These voices came from somewhere else, somewhere not in this room. They were fighting. 

“Of course I didn’t! But I couldn’t leave the poor thing there!”

“Yes, you could have!”

His heart stopped. Those voices. He knew those voices. Voices that had raised and grown up with him. Voices he had helped and voices that had helped him. 

With his heart now feeling like it was glowing with warmth, he scrambled off the bed and landed on the floor. Stupid hooves. Everything around him seemed so much taller than usual. As he ran up to the door, he noticed that the iron handle was at eye level now. It finally occurred to him as he pulled on the door. He uttered a disappointed groan and mumbled

“....I’m a child.”

The door swung open into the halls of the mansion. The floors were carpeted with the same green and white patterns on the rug in the room he’d just been in. Bright lanterns hung from the high ceilings, flickering as the wind created by the door swinging open caused the flames to shift. 

Without any other hesitation, he took off down the hall, sprinting towards the voices. They continued their quarrel.

“That thing is dangerous!”

“It’s a child!”

“And what if he sees it? He was there when it happened.”

“That’s why you need to be quiet!”

“See!? You know how awful those creatures are! Get rid of it!”

Techno sprinted down the halls, each shortcut and turn he knew so well he could have walked through it blindly. He quickly descended down a flight of stairs next to the front door and living room, and spun around the corner, running through a large doorway. A giant open room awaited him. There was a long stone table stretching from the entrance to the room, and it almost touched the back wall. At least eighteen chairs lined the table. He’d always thought it ridiculous. There were only four of them, and that's all they needed.

Just mere feet away from him, the voices faltered. 

There was Wilbur, staring at him with wide eyes. His circular glasses sat on the bridge of his nose, and a stray lock of brown hair covered his eyes. He wore the same yellow sweater he’d been wearing the night of the raid, and a brownish red beanie.

Phil shared a similar expression, his hair disheveled and his eyes wide. His black and green robe’s sleeves swayed slightly.

They both looked so, so very tired. They looked pale and their eyes held dark circles underneath them. Both of them were terrified, terrified of him, Technoblade realized

The words fell from his mouth like a waterfall.

“Phil! Wilbur! I’ve never been so happy to see you both in my entire life. I-I-I’ve got no idea what’s happening. I remember we were at the nether raid, and-and-and I didn’t have my trident anymore and I didn’t have time to grab my sword. The stupid pig snuck up on me! And then I don’t know what happened, I woke up and I was just like this! I’m so confused i have no idea what’s going on, but now you guys are here, and you can help me, right?”

…

Silence was Wilbur and Philza’s only reply. They stared at him with less terrified eyes, their expression being replaced with confusion. They looked at each other, and then back down at Techno. He felt so small, it was annoying. Yes Wilbur was usually taller than him, but not this tall, and normally Phil was slightly shorter than technoblade. He shifted as he waited for their reply. For them to say they’d help him. To tell them they were so glad he was here too.

Wilbur spoke first

“Is-...is it trying to talk?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“W-what?” he stuttered. The realization came quickly

They couldn’t understand him. The language he was speaking- it wasn’t english. Hell, it wasn’t even human. It- It was piglin then...

He stood there bewildered, looking at the floor in quiet despair. His brother. His dad, right here in front of him, and he couldn’t even speak to them. Wilbur and Philza made no attempt to say anything more. They just stared at him with wide, confused eyes. 

Finally, Phil spoke, taking a small step closer to the piglin child.   
“Wilbur, look at the thing, I don’t think he means to harm us.” 

Technoblade looked up and nodded quickly. They weren’t fully trusting of him yet, and he didn’t blame them. Piglins had hurt this family greatly.

“So-- uh, you can understand us?” His dad said, crouching down to see the boy at eye level. Wilbur stood there in disbelieving silence. His face twisted into a dull rage, quietly seething as his head spun on some thought.

Technoblade nodded again, his eyes darting from Wilbur to Philza. It hurt, seeing his own family look at him like he was some creature. Well- he was. Kind of.

Wilbur looked at Techno with cold eyes.   
“Well Phil? What are we going to do with it?” he continued with that icy stare.

Phil sighed, thinking.   
“I don’t know. I can’t return him to his home, I found him in the warped woods. There’s hundreds of bastions around there. And he looked positively tired when I found him. He was bleeding alot too.”

Technoblades head was spinning as he tried to think of a way to tell them that it was him. He said his name, but only received confused glares from his dad and his younger brother. He tried again. Maybe, if he got the right amount of syllables, if he could form some kind of sound that was audible to easily be his name--..... It was no use. He felt like he’d completely forgotten how to speak, saying words and failing to be understood by anyone.

They didn’t understand. He didn’t understand. What was happening? Why was this happening? He felt like laying down and staying there forever. It sounded better than sitting here and suffering the misunderstanding glares of his own family. 

He looked around, trying to think of something, anything that could help him get through to them. 

An idea hit him.

He spun around on his hooves and took off running toward the staircase  
“Where’s it going now?!” he heard Wilbur yell. Loud footsteps followed and he knew they were chasing after him. 

He turned the corner and flew up the stairs. As he came to the door of Philza’s room, the one he had been in before, the door to the room next to it opened. 

Tommy stepped through the doorway, rubbing his eyes. They were red and dark, like he’d been crying in his sleep. His blonde hair was messy. He wore the same red and white shirt he seemed to own hundreds of. As he turned toward the commotion that had likely woken him, he froze.

Technoblade and Tommy both stared at each other, both with a hand (or hoof) pressed against their respectable doors. 

Tommy yelped and scrambled backward  
“WHAT THE HELL?” He gathered a defensive stance, looking back and forth from the piglin, to Phil, to Wilbur, and then repeating  
“WHY’S THERE A FUCKING PIGLIN HERE?!”

Techno snorted annoyedly, now they had to deal with tommy. It felt so good to see him again, but he needed to do something at the moment. He made no attempt to reason with the boy, and pushed the door open, running into Philza’s room. Tommy continued shouting. Techno could hear Phil explaining to a frantic Tommy where the piglin had come from as he stood on the tips of his hooves to reach the top of the desk in the room. He reached forward for a piece of paper, and after several attempts managed to pull it forward with his hooves.

Wilbur and Phil ran into the room, Phil holding onto Tommy’s arm as the teen persistently tried to run to his room for his sword. The piglin let the paper fall to the floor, and then pulled one of the drawers open with two of his hooves. Wilbur muttered to Phil,  
“How does it-- what is it looking for?”  
Phil shrugged in the corner of Techno’s eye.  
Tommy growled something to Phil under his breath, and the dad shot back a harsh but quiet “language.”

He finally found a pencil, and managed to scrape it out of the desk drawer. Letting it fall to the floor next to the paper, the piglin sat down and began his attempts to hold the pencil. Luckily the arm he’d bitten wasn’t his dominant hand. He could practically feel his family’s questioning looks as he repeatedly dropped it. He dared one look at them. All of their faces were harsh, and bewildered, but Phil’s carried a somewhat softer feeling. 

Tommy was practically shaking with rage. He grabbed the sleeve of Phil’s robe and tried to pull him out into the hallway. Phil didn’t move, so Tommy continued to talk there.

“Why?! Why bring it here? It’s a piglin!” Tommy shouted

“You think I don't know that Tommy?” There was a sort of growl to phil’s voice as he grew more aggravated

“Then why did you bring it here! Their kind is dangerous! And you fucking brought one to our home? Did you forget what they did to Technoblade?!”

“GOD DAMMIT, NO! NO I DIDN’T FORGET!” Phil yelled

Wilbur, Tommy, and Techno all jumped, leaning away from their dad. Techno had finally gotten hold of the pencil, but it slipped from his hooves now. Phil had been angry, he had yelled before, in front of all of them, but this...This was so different. His voice was laced with pain, and bitter sadness. Tommy stepped back and Phil dropped his angry glare. 

“I-I know. I won’t forget what happened to Technoblade. There’s no way I could, no way any of us could. He was your brother, he was my son. So please stop asking if I forgot.”

Tommy dropped his eyes and looked at the floor, taking yet another step back. He muttered an apology. WIlbur reached forward and put his hand on Phil’s shoulder. 

Techno’s heart ached. They were all so hurt. He needed to show them that he was still here with them. 

He managed to pick up the pencil again, and began writing on the paper. His head was spinning with only one thought.   
“I’m here. I’m here. Tell them you're here.”

He finished writing his name, and threw the pencil loudly against the paper. His mourning family’s heads snapped towards him, and Wilbur warily stepped forward. Technoblade scooted back so he could grab the paper. Phil muttered something about piglins supposedly being unable to write.

Wilbur picked up the paper, and slowly turned to show his family. 

Techno watched happily as each of their faces shifted into bewilderment. He was here, his family knew it now.

“What the hell does that say?” Tommy asked, pointing at the paper. His voice wasn’t afraid, wasn’t disbelieving. It was just pure confusion. Techno ran forward and looked at the paper Wilbur held for his family to see.

Dammit.


End file.
